The Answer
Summary Bart tries to find the answer of why Homer was angry at Dusk. Transcript (Episode begins with Bart controlling a box with telekinesis) Mordecai: Now drop it. Bart:(sighs) Azarath Mentrion Zenthoz. (drops the box slowly and safely) Mordecai: Great job, Bart. Bart: Thanks, Mordo. Mordecai: Isn't that Raven's line? Bart: Oh, yeah. Shall I take it from the top? Mordecai: No.... you can do the rest for now. Bart: Thanks. (Sighs) After all I need a lot to think about. I mean... Dusk? Who is that guy and want does he want from dad? Mordecai: Not sure. He is Slade's former master. Bart: Why? Mordecai: Because he is trying to tempt Slade with the dark side. Bart: Yeah, but what about dad? Why was he mad at Dusk? What did Dusk do to him personally? Mordecai: That's.... I.. have no idea, Bart. (On Kamchatka, the Empire are seen in th Forerunner structure) Barranco: We may have been failed to attempt to have a full scale invasion after the heroes deactivate the portals, but now we will reactivate them again. Jul: By having our faith and glory, we will not fail. Argan: My lords, will we succeed this time. Barranco: Hope so. (Presses a switch on a Forerunner console) (Back withthe others, the portals opened, releasing Big Grey Rabbids, Promethean Knights, Sangheili Storm and Jiralhanae Storm) Mordecai: Not again! The portals are reactivated! *'Rigby': This can not be good, *(A Promethean Knight suddenly chokes Mordecai with his short arms) *'Rigby': Oh, no. You don't. *(Rigby slaughters a Promethean Knight) *(More portals released many other emperials, attacking the gang) *'Dan Zembrovski': Man, those Empire keep on releasing many other emperials. *'Sonic': There's to many Empire forces! We have to retreat! *'Buhdeuce': Agreed. Let's retreat. *Homer: No! We have to take them down! *Mordecai: But Homer- *(A Promethean Knight suddenly grabs Steven) *Steven: AHHHHH!!! *All: STEVEN! *Mordecai: Homer! We can't fight! They are ganna take us down one by one! (Homer sheds some tears) (softly) Homer? *Homer: (Sees Steven vanished in portal as it closes) (roughly) Let's get the hell out of here! (Everyone flee, but Zack tripped over a stick and got captured by a Big Grey Rabbid) Zack! *(Ashley kills the rabbid and rescues Zack and an unconscious, bloody Steven)the gang manange to run away from the park until thy reach to Steven's house) *'Homer': That was close. (Ashley sits Steven down as his eyes fluttered opened) *Steven: What happened? *Rigby: Long story. Well... not really that long. *Homer: We have to go back! *Everyone else: WHAT?! *Pearl: ARE YOU INSANE?! *Amethyst:I'M NOT LOSING YOU AGAIN! '(Everyone looks at Amethyst confused) *'Pearl: It's going to be okay. *'Amethyst': How would you know?! *Mordecai: Uh... we know you and Homer like each other, but Homer hides it better than you. *Ashley: True. *Bart: Their right. Let's rest and not go back. Let's.... talk about something else like..... Dusk. (Homer exits) Humph. I need to find out. Mordecai, what should I do? *'Mordecai': You have to find out the truth why Homer is angry at Dusk. *'Bart': I'll try, Mordecai. I really, really hope so. *(The systems go blinking red) *Rigby: What's that?! (Mordecai checks the systems) *Mordecai: There's something going on with the Moon Interior. We have to check it out. *'Rowan': Let's go. *(As the gang left, 5 Forerunner portals appeared as many Empire forces exited the portals) *(Scene switches to the Moon's interior, where Jeffy is being taken to the Prison level, while being dragged by two Jiralhanae Storm minors) *'Jeffy': I can't believe I have been captured just because I asked them if they were high! *'Jiralhanae Storm minor 1': How long will this human stay quiet? *'Jiralhanae Storm Minor 2': Far enough unless he allows himself to be consumed by many Kig Yar. *(Jeffy gets throwned into a cell where a Forerunner shield locks the cell) *'Jeffy': Dammit. I wish my dad along with my friends here. *(With Gang) *'Studder': Guys, something's wrong. *'Red': What is it, Studder? *'Studder': It's my son, Jeffy. He was kidnapped at the prison level by the Empire. *'Sally McStudderPants': This can't not be happening. *'Black': We gotta go find him. *'Mordecai': But, what about the truth about Homer angry at Dusk? *'Studder': We'll deal with it later. Right now, we're going to find him. *'Mordecai': Right. Let's go. *'Studder'Before we do. Can I get some Jedi training? *'Zander': Of course. *'Homer': Can I help, too? *'Roger (Star Wars)': Sure. *'Yoda': Mordecai and Rigby want to give you some new weapons. *'Mordecai': Here, Homer, Studder, this is for you. *(Mordecai and Rigby gives Homer and Studder a lightsabers) *'Homer': Cool. Shall we? *'Studder': Sure. Trivia *First episode Homer and Meg bonds. *Mordecai and Rigby gives Homer and Studder a lightsabers. Gallery TMWCTBD lightsaber.png|Homer's Lightsaber Il fullxfull.890962750 23fu.jpg|Studder's Lightsaber Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United